


Aoria Burns - Genesis, Chapter I & II

by TheBeegMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Medieval, Politics, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeegMan/pseuds/TheBeegMan
Summary: Aoria is a continent home to 8 nations with a bloodied past. Since recorded history began, the nations of Aoria have fought tooth and nail over lands, bitter rivalries and racial differences.  430 years ago, a great peace descended on Aoria with the creation of The Polis, a great castle built in the center of the nation, giving potential enemies a place to diplomatically resolve their disputes at an equal table and work together. Few have tried to conquer the great castle. None have succeeded.Now, the politics of Aoria have descended from peace bringing talks to petty arguments in the name of things that occurred hundreds of years ago. The nations of Aoria are hungry for blood once more, and with the first assassination in over 70 years on Polis ground, their calls are likely to be answered.





	Aoria Burns - Genesis, Chapter I & II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I have a pretty large chapter outline that I plan on fulfilling. These first two chapters are pretty short just to get the ball rolling.

Aoria Burns  
Chapter I 

It was her 4th visit to Polis this summer, and only her first year as a Member on the Council. Rayyena had remembered how awe inspiring it was when she first visited Polis as a fresh-faced Member for Coroina; the great castle spanned miles in either direction, made from the sturdiest rock that the united peoples of Aoria could find. She recalled how wonderful it had looked, it’s 7 concentric layers each adorned with sapphire blue flags, draped from every parapet, with a gold laden spire piercing high into the clouds at its core. It was winter then, and in the cold and snow she had counted them all on her first descent down the Polissian Way, 28 in total. Each layer had 4 parapets, facing each nautical direction. It had made for an intimidating yet beautiful site and had proven itself to be a pragmatic choice in times of war. But now as she strode through the white streets of Polis, for the 10th time this year, she saw none of that beauty. She saw a boiling pot of petty squabbles and pedantic arguments which Rayyena had seen enough of. This is not what she was elected as Member for. The other 7 Members representing the other 7 nations of Aoria, half of which were not going to be in attendance today, were always so eager to bring up the past to each other whenever they came to disagreement. They could not let go of events that had occurred generations ago. If I always did that, Rayyena thought, then we would truly never get anything done. 

The streets of Polis were bare, built to act as a defensible bulwark and house the guardians of Polis, the Castellans. Mysterious beings one and all, each Member is assigned one to act as an escort for the duration of their 3 year term. Those who are not assigned live within the Polis itself, ready to give their lives in its defence. As Rayyena passed through each gate to reach the centre, she looked in detail at her Castellan. A tall, strong being he was, clad in brilliant white plate armour with edges painted blue, the same deep sapphire of the banners. Everything about it was smooth, even the overlapping edges of the shoulder and knee plates. His helmet was stylised after a theatrical mask of some sort, a saddened face that Rayyena had always been perplexed by. The armour looked almost gentle and comforting, but the cruel weapon that was sheathed at his side was anything but. She had only seen him draw it once to swear an oath of protection to her; a long, curved blade, the size of Rayyenas leg that had tiny serrations across the edge of the blade, with a vicious double-pronged tip. She had thanked whatever gods really exist that she had never witnessed him use it, for it would surely be a bloody, screaming affair. She had no idea about his history or his face as he had told her nothing; it is customary for Castellans to not speak, and indeed she had never heard him speak, and wished not to hear him speak. She shivered at the thought of a situation where a Castellan was required to speak and pushed it to the back of her mind. Today was going to be tedious, she had to try and broker a deal between the Aurelian and the Noretikan.

As she came to the entrance of the Demios Spire, she sighed in reluctance and looked at her Castellan for any semblance of sympathy. He did not react. He only waited for her to enter the long, spiralling staircase that lead to the top of the spire and into the Council Chamber. The climb always seemed like an eternity. She was glad she was not in a dress like she was on her first visit here; a rough leather bodysuit was much more suited to this traversal. By the time she had reached the top her thighs ached to her bones, and she cursed the height at which this spire had to be built. As she entered the Chamber, she caught the stare of Hydrian Estellen, the Member for Noretika. Hydrian had looked at Rayyena for a little too long as she entered, which made her feel uncomfortable, as it always had. Her short brown hair was pinned neatly behind her head as he had made an inappropriate comment about how he would like to “feel her hair” at the last meeting, and she kept her dim yellow eyes planted firmly on the floor as she walked across the Chamber until she found her seat and sat upon it, her Castellan following dutifully after. Hydrian probably took an interest in her because she had Thornic blood in her; though not as much as he did, and definitely not as much as the woman sat next to him. Hydrian had the yellow eyes and bronzed skin of a Thorn, and sported a facial scar like one too, but did not have the physical presence of one. He was tall and thick bodied, with short messy brown hair that belied a man who dressed in such finery. A long, purple robe covered his body, inlaid with the image of a blooming briar for his homeland’s capital; New Briar. His Castellan behind him was of a similar build to him but stood slightly shorter. He was armed in a similar manner to Rayyenas Castellan was apart from two very distinct features. His helmet was spherical, completely void of any features apart from a singular eye slit that ran across the length of his brow. His weapon was also different; a vicious machete hybrid that looked like it was more made to hack limbs apart than act as a weapon of any grace. 

The real Thornic in the room was seated next to Hydrian. Rayenna was relatively sure she had only ever heard the woman whisper softly or shout terrifyingly loud, and nothing inbetween. Ariene of Hart she was called, the Member for Byrthorn and if there was ever a representation of a Thorn, she was it. Standing 7 foot tall, she dwarfed everybody in the room, including the Castellans; she was a bronze skinned giant. Her eyes were huge and golden, gentle at times and piercing at others. Her face was slender and supple with long red hair that often got in her face when she began shouting. Ariene was incredibly muscular, though little detail of muscle could be seen through her thick bronze skin. The only bodily details that could be made out on her skin were the plethora of scars that criss-crossed her flesh. She wore a sleeveless green and gold robe that collared tightly at her neck and flowed loosely down as it reached her legs. It was clear that she could crush a man’s skull with ease, and that made her difficult to negotiate with when her ire was raised. Her Castellan stood behind her, not like a being of her nature really needed a bodyguard. A small man, dressed in white leather that covered his entire body, accompanied by a large cowl that obscured his face. A delicate arming sword was buckled loosely to his hip, alongside a smaller dagger of some design that was not recognised in central Aoria.

The three Members sat awkwardly in the room atop the spire, known commonly as the Chamber. It was a Spartan room – there were no windows, only small slits in the brickwork to allow natural light in. There were 8 chairs in the room, one for each Member of each country, which were carved out of stone. Not matching the brilliant white of the rest of the Polis but a dull, drab grey.

“Where is the Aurelian?” asked Rayyena, deciding that the long uncomfortable silence should come to an end.   
“If he is not here by the setting of the sun, then we three shall have to continue without him. I have no wish to waste time over this pathetic matter” spat Ariene, her words loaded with venom. 

Hydrian let out a laugh “I heard being one of the Ordained of Aureliar is hard work you know” he said as he leaned over to Ariene seated next to him, “it must be so taxing for a human to climb the spire, the poor thing must’ve taken at least 3 breaks”. 

Ariene cut him off, levelling him with a hard stare “Have you forgotten that you share blood with what you ridicule, cur? Or do I have to remind you?”. Hydrian recoiled from Ariene and sat sheepishly in his chair.

After a considerable amount of time, the Aurelian finally arrived. A small bald man clad in a long white robe entered the Chamber “I am sorry that we are late, it took us longer than I had foreseen for us to get through the Polis. However, I am here now so we may begin”. The man made his way slowly across the floor of the Chamber, beckoning for his Castellan to follow. She emerged from the staircase and walked tentatively across the floor. Odd, Ariene thought. A Castellan should not have to be beckoned, they should know instinctively what to do and where to go. Ah, she’s most likely a newly initiated, getting used to the Polis and that dreadfully tight armour. Indeed, her armour was dreadfully tight. Her entire body up to her neck was covered in skin-tight steel scales that clinked with every step she took. She wore a plain, white hood that pulled tightly at the back of her head, casting a shadow over her face to ensure that it would not be seen. Buckled to her ribs were two stiletto daggers, with handles that were unusually large for a dagger of that form. Nobody in the room recognised her. Rayyena rose from her seat “Shall we start?”

 

 

Chapter II   
“Member for Aureliar, Ordained, you may state your dispute with the Member for Noretika, Hydrian Estellen” announced Rayyena unenthusiastically. She knew that this would turn sour very quickly. The Ordained nodded politely at Rayyena and stood from his seat. 

“Council Members I come today to discuss, again, the issue of the merchant Noretikans of Silgin’s Rest causing trouble in the Aurelian town of Lurpine. We are all aware that your people Hydrian are excellent at managing coin, but it is continuing to be detrimental to the good people of Lurpine. I have recieved continuous reports since our last meeting of Noretikan merchants offering slightly lower prices than the merchants who live there, undercutting their prices and forcing them out of business. These merchants are pulling coin out of Aurelian hands unfairly, and it needs to be returned.” 

Hydrian picked at the armrest of his stone chair and did not bother to stand up as he began speaking “Aurelian you are well aware of the nature of Noretikan governance. You know, as I stated last time, that I cannot force these merchants to hand their coin back and even if I were to try and do such a thing, it would prove to be a very unpopular choice amongst my people. With that being said, I had honoured what we agreed in our last Council meeting. A letter was sent out to the merchants of Silgin’s Rest instructing them that, due to their predatory business methods, they were to pay any tithes to Paradisia and not to New Briar”. Hydrian raised his eyebrows and nodded at the Ordained, bidding him to speak. 

“Paradisia has not received any tithe payments from any Norteikans in Lurpine, Hydrian. Are you quite sure that you sent that letter?” the Ordained rasied one eyebrow at him.

Hydrian shot the Ordained a hard look “Yes, actually Aurelian I did, and I had gathered that your distrust in me would warrant some evidence of my actions so here it is”. Hydrian produced a small, wax sealed parchment from inside his robe and threw it lazily across the floor, landing not far from where Hydrian was sat. He glared at the Ordained to pick it up, gesturing towards it.

“What is this?” the Ordained asked, refusing to get out of his seat “Some kind of forgery of a letter that you wrote, a pretend copy?”

“Can you see the seal, you fool?” Hydrian rose from his seat in anger, scooped up the parchment scroll, crossed the Chamber and shoved it in the Ordaineds face “it’s a seal from the Noretikan Scribes who are sworn to make a copy of every official letter that is sent”.

“A seal from something I do not recognise means nothing to me, give me that” the Ordained hissed as he snatched the parchment from Hydrians hand. The seal broke with ease, and the Ordained read the parchment. “Very interesting, Hydrian” he said as ripped the parchment into pieces and let it fall to his side “But Paradisia still has not received any tithes”. His gaze was locked firmly on Hydrian “And as I see it, this is your problem to resolve”.

Hydrian burst into a fit of rage “The way I see it, dog, you are the one who cannot collect taxes in your lands properly!”. An argument erupted between the two Members. They discussed nothing of use, only who’s lands are better run, who’s people are more successful and who’s race is more trustworthy. 

Rayyena sighed and rubbed her eyes. The pair had been arguing for quite some time and had descended into basic insults. I see why I had little competition to get Membership if it’s going to be like this for the next 4 years she thought. She glanced over to the small slits in the walls of the Chamber. They were tall but not very wide at all. A sad story that, the poor souls. I don’t plan on dying by getting flung out of a window, especially not by one of those bastards. Imagine that’s all I’m remembered for, Rayyena of Coroina, killed by an Ordained. Rayyena had seen enough. She rose from her seat and pulled herself to her full height.

“Members!” She shouted, trying to be heard over the volume over the arguing pair. They did not acknowledge her. “Members!” she shouted again, louder this time. The pair stopped and turned towards her, fury in their eyes. “Seat yourselves. I have heard enough of your insults, and I think we should come to a resolution. I have a suggestion, if you both would listen” Hydrian nodded and resumed his seat, but the Ordained did not.

“If you are going to suggest anything else but a direct payment from these merchants to Paradisia, I do not want to hear of it” croaked the Ordained, his voice clearly strained from the shouting.

Ariene rose quickly from her seat and approached the Ordained “I bid you to resume your seat, little man, for I desire this meeting to be concluded as soon as possible. Your presence is unsettling at the best of times.” She pushed him back towards his seat with force, sending him sprawling to the floor. His Castellan shifted her feet slightly and cocked her head to look at Ariene. Ariene looked back, and then looked to the Ordained, gesturing for the man on the floor to get up. “Resume your seat”. He did as he was told as Ariene sat back in her seat. Rayyena took the floor.

“Thank you Ariene for instilling some respect into the Member for Aureliar. He forgets himself sometimes. Now, onto my proposal. For whatever reason, the Noretikan merchants have ignored the letters that the Member for Noretika has sent to them, which is something that cannot be helped. It is unfortunate, but we must move past it. Hydrian, I suggest that you send merchants on your behalf to the area of Lurpine and set up a mutually beneficial trading agreement. You cannot stop the merchants that are already there, but if you send more that have already agreed to trade on good terms, then the people of Lurpine will have fair business once again. And, as a gesture of good faith - ” She stopped her speech. No one was paying attention to her.

Instead, the attention of the room was focused on the Castellan that accompanied the Ordained. She had not broken her stare on Ariene since she had sent the Ordained to the floor. And Ariene had finally noticed. The pair were frozen as a silent threat of violence settled on the Chamber. Hydrian pushed himself firmly into the back of his seat as Rayyena stood motionless in her fear. The Ordained looked petrified, his mouth gape, unable to form any words. The other 3 Castellans in the room stood on edge, waiting for something to happen. 

Ariene’s hands gripped the armrests of her seat hard as she leaned forward, “Come here, Castellan, I have a question to ask you”. The Castellans feet shifted slightly in place as Ariene made her request. She did not move. “I asked you to come here, Castellan, do I need to repeat myself!” Ariene’s voice boomed in the small Council Chamber, a deafening noise that caused the other 3 Members to cover their ears. This time, the Castellan obliged. She approached Ariene, toe to toe. The Castellan behind Ariene gripped the hilt of his sword. “What is your name, Castellan?” she asked. A cruel joke to play on a Castellan, she knows they are bound to silence thought Rayyena, glad that some of her sense had come back to her. 

The air hung for a few seconds. Quiet drifted over the room until the sound of leather against steel was heard. The Castellan in front of Ariene drew her two stiletto daggers and crushed something, a quiet drip accompanied it. She drove them hilt-deep into Ariene’s clavicles and spoke one word: “Noretika”. Ariene screamed in agony and grasped helplessly at the daggers that were buried in her flesh. She could not breathe. Before the assailant had time to react, Ariene’s Castellan drew his arming sword and buried it inside a full two thirds of her neck. She collapsed instantly, hitting the ground with a heavy thud taking the sword with her, her spinal cord severed. She bled profusely, a deep red that gathered where she fell. 

Ariene was in no better state. She lay lifeless, a pool of blood gathered in her lap from the two wounds upon her chest. Two red stains flowed down her robes from each wound. Her head hung forwards, the red hair covering the two daggers that had killed her.


End file.
